He Snatched Her Heart
by Redshadow43
Summary: Scabior is sent to snatch Luna Lovegood to keep her father in line.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

After the Ministry had fallen and the Death Eaters had ruined Bill and Fleur's wedding, Luna and her father had apparated home. He kept right on writing whatever he wanted in the weeks that followed, even when he had threats over it. Because they had been threatening to take his daughter away if he didn't stop, he even brought her home from school to keep her safe.

Luna went out into the woods one morning to look for some birds eggs to make breakfast. She had only been home about a week, but she was missing school already. As she climbed down from a nest the snatchers appeared.

"Hello, love," said their leader. "Or is it Lovegood?"

"What do you want with me? I thought you only wanted people who aren't pureblood," she said, looking up at him with her matter-of-fact eyes and her pretty face.

"You're a special case, my dear," he told her. "Since my Master doesn't like what your father's been saying about him he told me to come and snatch you up."

"Scabior, just grab the wench and let's go!" Fenrir complained. "We haven't had our breakfast yet today either."

"Don't tell me-" Scabior began, turning to chastise the wolf-man. Luna took the opportunity to run for it, but Scabior made short work of chasing her down. Just as he reached out to grab her he tripped over a small branch. He fell with her to the ground and his hands grasped her breasts, however inadvertently. Seeing where they were, he cast a naughty glance and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I like a girl who can fall gracefully into my arms."

She was quite surprised by the effect his voice and his touch had on her insides. More embarrassing still, she thought he might know exactly what it was doing to her because next his lips trailed along her neck and he nipped her shoulder before he let her up.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he grabbed her arm and brought her back towards where the six other men waited.

"Malfoy manor, of course," he told her. "The Master thinks that keeping you there might get your father's cooperation. But if I had my way, I'd be taking you somewhere else entirely."

"Where?"she asked him.

"Well, to start with, maybe that copse of trees right over there," he said with a lascivious grin. Luna cast him a speculative glance, and he laughed. "What's that look for?"

"I just wondered why you would want to do that, when your man said you haven't had breakfast," Luna said. "Why didn't you have breakfast before you snatched me?"

"Well, love, because if we'd waited to have breakfast then you might have gone back in to make yours before we'd finished ours," he pointed out.

"Yes, there is that," she agreed. "But I doubt I would have stayed indoors all day on a day as nice as this. I do love to go outside."

"I know," he said. "I've been watching you for three days now."

"Why so long?" she asked curiously.

"Because it's such an enjoyable task," he admitted, giving her arm a little squeeze to add emphasis to the words.

Luna was amused by this, and looked up at him trying to gauge how sincere he was. When she realized he was telling her the complete truth her stomach did a little flip of excitement. Why did this man have to be so attractive? She found herself wishing he really would take her off into the woods, but tamped down the thought. She should be concentrating on how she was going to get out of this situation.

Her father would be worried sick about her by now, she realized, so she asked, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Scabior laughed, and asked, "What is it, love?"

She stopped walking and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Let my father know where I am? He's sure to be worried if you don't."

Scabior took out his wand and made a patronis, and sent it off straight away. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she told him, and they finally rejoined the others.

"Having a stroll, are we?" Fenrir asked, pretending to drink a dainty cup of tea.

Scabior cast him a quelling glance. "Miss Lovegood and I will go to the manor alone," he told them. "You men still have a good day of snatching to do; no need for all of us to take the day off."

"Why should it take the whole day?" Luna wanted to know. "Surely all you have to do is drop me off there."

"I thought that since you're such a great lover of the outdoors that maybe you might like to walk a bit before they pen you in," he said. "I know I would."

"You're supposed to be my captor, not my savior," she reminded him, but it was difficult to keep the pleased smile off her lips. He seemed to understand her very well.

Once they had left the others to their work, Scabior stopped grasping Luna's arm and took her hand in his instead, saying, "Let's pretend we are just a couple of lovers out for a walk," he said with a wicked smile. "Do you know where I'd take you if we were?"

Luna shook her head, and cast that speculative look at him again. Though he didn't know if she was disagreeing with the whole idea, or simply was uncertain where he would take her, he had a feeling it was the latter. With a laugh, he pointed to a clearing up ahead of them.

"What's over there?" she asked curiously.

"Our tents from last night," he said. "We never broke camp this morning either."

Luna cast him an indulgent smile. "Are you trying to take me there now?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted. He stopped walking and turned to look down at her. As if the forest had cast some sort of spell on the two of them, their bodies just seemed to come together of their own accord. His lips met hers with an astounding amount of need, and even more astounding was her willing response.

"You don't happen to have anything to drink in your tent, do you?" she asked. "I'm quite thirsty."

"Maybe we should go find out?" he suggested, and apparated her there straight away.

Luna's head was swimming when they popped up in front of the tent. She hadn't expected to be there that soon. Scabior's hand went to the small of her back as he led her inside. Once they were there, he made no pretense to look for a drink before he drew her right back against him. He kissed her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to where his makeshift bed waited for his return.

Luna thought she must be going insane as she kissed him back, but at the same time she thought she might go insane if she didn't. As he laid her on the bed his tongue swept across her lips, looking for a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was licking her for, but subsided when his tongue swept inside and teased her tongue into tasting his as well.

"Maybe we don't have to pretend we're lovers?" Scabior asked her, giving her a chance to stop.

"Maybe not," Luna answered, because any other answer would have driven her mad.

Scabior's breath caught in his throat at the words, and then he kissed her again, and again. Endless kisses later his fingers traced little circles around her breast, teasing the nipple to life. Smiling at her he asked, "Seems to like that, don't it?"

"That's not surprising," she answered matter-of-factly. Scabior grinned at the answer. This little one would probably make a good researcher. Her mind was constantly observing and working. He wanted to see what it would take to make her mindless with need.

"Shall we experiment with other areas of interest?" he asked her.

Luna felt her face flush, but she kept her gaze steady as she waited for him to continue.

"Stand up for me," Scabior said, rolling to the side so he wasn't in her way. "Good, now let's see what they do if you bare them."

Luna indulged him with a small smile.

"Beautiful," he said when they puckered. "Only not at their best yet. Maybe they need some stimulation."

Scabior sat at the end of the bed and stood her between his knees. Luna took a shaky breath as he flicked his tongue along each nipple in turn, making them hard.

"Hmm, nice," he said. "But I wonder if I could get you to quiver if I played with your belly button."

"My belly button?" Luna repeated. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Oh yes, some women go mad for it," he assured her. "It might be easier if you take off your top completely. Yes, that's perfect."

He leaned forward and kissed and licked her belly until she put her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling.

"Made your knees weak," he laughed. "That's a good sign. Now let's say we get inside those knickers."

Luna undressed the rest of the way for him as he watched with avid interest. It made Scabior very hard watching her bare all that beautiful flesh. When she was unclothed she stepped back up close to him again. He drew her with him back into the bed, and lay her down amongst the pillows there. Then he kissed his way down one of her legs to the ankle, then back up the other leg, ending quite near her mons but taking care to avoid it.

"Don't you want to find out what that did to me?" she asked him in a husky whisper.

"I know very well what it did," he told her, and then slowly spread her legs wide open. "You'll be nice and wet by now." He took a taste. "Yes, very wet."

"Go on, then," she pleaded. "What's next?"

He chuckled as he tasted her some more. "This thing would just as soon taste me, I think," he said with great satisfaction.

"Yes," Luna said, trying to sound calm and failing miserably.

Scabior got on his knees and slowly took off his jacket, and then his shirt, tantalizing her as she had done to him. He undid his pants, and stood up long enough to remove them before he came back to the bed, creeping slowly up her body, dropping little kisses here and there along the way.

"Has this little beauty ever had a nice hard cock in it before?" he asked.

"N-no," she admitted.

"Might hurt a bit, then," he told her. Then he tried to enter her but only got in the tip. Luna closed her eyes as he worked his magic and found a way in, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed. When he started moving she clung to his hips, moving her hands to show him how she wanted him to proceed. Following her pace at first, Scabior soon set a faster pace of his own, unable to take his time as the feelings became more and more intense. Luna finally started to moan, and by the time they reached their climax she was just as mindlessly sated as he had hoped for.

"So, what did we learn from that?" she asked with a smile.

"That I don't want to give you up?" he asked.

"You have to do your job, Scabior," she said. "Voldemort will kill you if you don't."

He sighed, and nodded. The two of them dressed quietly, and when they were both ready he apparated them like a good little minion."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bellatrix looked up as Scabior came in with the girl. She didn't seem overly interested as she simply motioned for him to take her to the dungeon and continued to read her book. Scabior cast her an irritated glance, and brought Luna toward the stairs. The keys were near the top of the long stairwell, and he grabbed them as they walked. When he had the door open and she was ready to step inside, he stopped her for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I-I hope I'll get to see you again, love," he told her in her ear. She smiled at him, but the look she gave told him she doubted that he would. "You never know," he added.

"It was certainly an interesting experiment," she said with a smile touching her lips. Scabior kissed her and turned quickly away, forcing himself to leave her there. Luna watched him go with a speculative gleam in her eyes.

"What was that all about, child?" asked Mr. Ollivander as he stepped forward to greet her.

"It was nothing," she said softly. "Just a kind of a good-bye, I suppose."

"Well, there's still some breakfast over there if you want it," the old man said. "The Malfoys are quite generous with the meals around here."

"How long have you been in here?" she asked him, noticing his beard growing. She took out her wand to fix it for him, but noticed it didn't work.

"That's why you still have it, my dear," he explained. "There's a magic-dampening field of some sort in effect. Just in case we should wish to escape."

Luna nodded, and sat down to eat the food he had offered gratefully. Who knew when Bellatrix was going to remember she was here, after all. As she ate Luna grew pensive, and Ollivander noticed.

"You look a bit sad, my dear," he said, taking a seat beside her. "I know you must miss your father, but I sense your thoughts are more focused on a certain young man of your recent acquaintance."

"Did you give him his wand, too?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," Ollivander said. "There's not a witch or wizard in the area who didn't get a wand from my shop."

"What was Scabior like then?" she asked. "Could you tell back then that he was going to be a Death Eater?"

Ollivander laughed. "Actually, my dear, I believe Scabior is a great deal like yourself. Always speculating about things. I believe that he is a Death Eater now because he doesn't like the Ministry, not because he particularly likes his lord. Many of the Death Eaters are just hoping the Dark Lord will make the world a better place, and free us wizarding folk from the Ministry's reign of suppression."

"And what about you, Mr. Ollivander?" Luna asked. "Are you also tired of the Ministry."

"Oh, dear me," he chuckled. "I never bother with politics. No, my dear, I am more of an observer of things. People in particular. Take you, for example. You look like a woman whose heart has been touched by many things, but the most recent of them greatly occupies your mind. I would not worry so much about your father, child. I am certain that he will do the right thing, whatever he deems that may be."

"That's just it," Luna said. "I'm not certain what he's going to decide is the right thing to do. Will he stop writing against the Dark Lord for my sake, or will he not?"

"There are other ways to fight besides the written word," Ollivander assured her. "Perhaps he will find one of them."

"But he gave Harry Potter his word," Luna said. "He told him that he would offer his full support. My father tends to be a man of his word."

"I have known your father for many years," Ollivander mentioned. "I cannot fathom how you came to be so sensible when he has always been somewhat odd, always doing unusual things because he believes they will make a difference."

"I think I got it from my mother," Luna speculated. "She taught me that being practical can save a lot of time. For example, when a situation looks hopeless, why not make the best of it."

Ollivander laughed. "How I wish I had your fortitude," he said. "But then, you've never had the Dark Lord staring right into your eyes, demanding answers."

"I have nothing of any value to tell him," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lord Voldemort from the entrance, where he had come in as they spoke, oblivious to his presence.

"To my knowledge, I do not," she amended as she looked up at him.

"No fear, I see, just like your father in that way," he said as he grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to stand up.

"Ow!" she complained.

"Are you not a member of Dumbledore's Army, Miss Lovegood?" he reminded her. "Are you going to tell me you know nothing of them? That you nothing of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Not anymore, I don't," she said. "I haven't had contact with any of my friends since you ruined the Weasleys' wedding."

"So you have no idea where Harry Potter and his friends might be?" Voldemort asked, his agitation clear. "You have no idea what he was planning to do?"

"I know his plan precisely, but I believe you must know it yourself by now," she said.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Well, it only makes sense," she pointed out. "You cannot be defeated while your horcruxes remain. Where else could he possibly be, but trying to destroy them?"

Voldemort grew angry at her tone, and shoved her away from him. She hit her head on the wall and felt blood trickle down her forehead. This time, she did not satisfy him by crying out.

"And you, Ollivander? I'll be needing a word with you as well..."

#

"Get in there, goblin," Scabior said a few days later. Luna had been sleeping, but when she heard his voice her entire being was suddenly wide awake. She looked over at the door and saw him shoving one of the Gringotts bankers into the cell. He waddled in with a scowl on his face, and cast her a sour look as she stepped past him when the door clanged shut.

"Snatch anybody interesting lately?" she asked him, just for something to say.

Scabior grinned at her, well aware that she just wanted to be near him.

"Only the one who loves good," he whispered, his eyes full of meaning. Luna flushed as she watched him.

"Hurry up, Snatcher," Bellatrix bellowed from above. "It doesn't take all day just to deposit one prisoner. You've got to get back out there and find Potter before the Dark Lord decides to bite all of our heads off."

"Duty calls," he said, and tweaked her nose playfully between the bars.

"You're trying to snatch Harry Potter?" she asked him.

"He's our top priority," Scabior said. "The Dark Lord wants him dead so he can continue on with his plans to take over the world."

"Yes, I suppose he would," she nodded thoughtfully. "But has he given much thought about what he will do with the world once he has it?"

"I'm not privy to the Master's plans," Scabior told her. "What happened to your head, love?"

"I fell down," she hedged, and winced when he touched the bruise.

"Yeah, I'll just bet you did," he commented, and glanced up the stairs before he leaned down and kissed her through the bars. "Take care not to do it again, at least without me there to catch you."

"I'll try not to," she answered as she watched him go.

Several hours later Luna could hear them talking upstairs. They were arguing over some new prisoners they'd just brought in.

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix demanded shrilly. "Take the others below, I need to have a little talk with this one."

Luna looked up as Ron and Harry were put into the cage, but it was just Wormtail who brought them down. Tamping down a wave of disappointment, she simply said, "Hello, Harry Potter."

Hermione's screams set everyone on edge, and then Dobby popped in.

"Dobby, you can get in and out of here? Can you get us out?" said Harry, and very soon they were all free. Luna stood watching as Harry and Ron ran forward to rescue Hermione, and almost cast a hex on Bellatrix when she screamed in Scabior's face to get out. A part of her wanted to go with him, but she knew better than that. They were on two different teams, and the battle would be heating up soon.

Dobby got Luna and her friends out of the manor, but was stabbed in the process. Harry was very sad and wanted to bury his friend. Luna stayed with them for a time, but when Harry told her he thought her father was dead she sadly told him she would have to go there and make sure. Her house was in ruins, and her father's dead body lay in front of it, his wand still extended as if trying to fight off the Death Eaters who had taken his life.

Luna sat down and cried, wondering what she should do. She supposed she might as well return to Hogwarts now, since she wasn't going to be of any use here. Tears still on her face, she apparated back to the school and almost ran right into Professor Snape.

"Lovegood?" he sneered. "What are you doing back here?"

"My father is dead," she explained. "There's no reason to bother with me now."

"Well, get back to your dormitory before I lock you up myself-in detention."

"Yes sir, professor," she said, and hurried off to Gryffindor.

"Luna, you're here?" Harry said, surprised. His classmates were surrounding him in a show of support, and all of them headed for the great hall, ready for battle.

And battle they did once Voldemort knew Harry was there. He gave one hour for the wizard to surrender, but then launched an attack almost immediately afterwards. When everything was over and Voldemort was finally dead, Luna sat down and realized she was completely exhausted. Neville Longbottom had asked her if she had feelings for him, but she had told him she didn't have time to think about such things right now. She had a home to rebuild, and a Quibbler to write, and she needed to sort out her life.

"Well, the school is in ruins," said Professor McGonagal. "I fear we will have to shut it down until we can get it rebuilt. You'll all have to return to your homes."

Luna sighed as she thought about returning to her home. It needed rebuilding, but at least it was still hers. She decided she was going to take her broomstick instead of apparating there, and so she passed over the woods where she and Scabior had met. She decided to stop off there for lunch, and just sat for a time in quiet reflection.  
>When she finally returned, the house was completely restored. She blinked at it in surprise, but then she blinked again as Scabior stepped out to greet her.<p>

"Inside still needs a bit of work, since I've never been in there to see how you had it," he told her as he surveyed his work. "I suppose you'll just have to do it for yourself."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm sort of between jobs at the moment," he said as he put a hand at the small of her back and started leading her towards the house. "So I thought I'd pop over here for a visit, but found that bit of a disaster, so I decided I may as well help out."

"I might need some help with the inside as well," Luna told him. "Could take a while to get it just the way I want it, years even."

"Years, you say?" he grinned. "Well, then, love, perhaps we should get started on that."

"Not yet," she said. "First, I was thinking I might need something to drink. I'm quite thirsty, you see."

"Yes," he agreed with a pleased smile. "I see very well indeed."


End file.
